villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Feng Yi
Feng Yi is a former member of the Knights of the Teutonic Order in The Copernicus Legacy series. He first appeared to be a relic Guardian, giving the Kaplans advice in the search for the 12 relics and fighting off soldiers of the Order. However, it is revealed that the whole thing is a setup so that he can gain information for himself. He has his own personal army of star throwers. His one passion is to find the deadly Scorpio relic and begin his own search. In the series Wade and the Scorpion's Claw Feng Yi is first spotted by the Kaplans on their flight to Honolulu, and later to San Francisco. They think he is an acrobat who likes to amuse kids on the flight. The Kaplans are worried about the Teutonic Order assassin Markus Wolff. Unbeknownst to them, Feng is working with Wolff. While Wade is sleeping, Feng goes up behind the man next to him (a Scorpio Guardian) and chokes him to death. He also steals the man's artifical hand, which is a key to finding Scorpio. When the Kaplans arrive in San Francisco and find that the Guardian is dead, they immediately suspect Wolff. They do not think of Feng, who is exiting the plane. Feng appears at the museum where the Kaplans are. The museum is under attack by the Order's Star Warriors, and Feng arrives, claiming he is a Guardian. He uses throwing stars to take out many of the Warriors, allowing the Kaplans to escape. They ride in Feng's limo as he explains what is going on. He takes them to a dim sum restaurant owned by a friend. There they meet up with Dr. Kaplan, who got separated from the rest of the family during the battle. Feng kindly chats to them, saying he knows how hard life as a Guardian is. He shows them various objects of interest, including a black chip-secured bag that is allegedly Wolff's, and a video of Galina Krause. As he is explaining the symbolism of a Chinese character, the Star Warriors attack the restaurant. Feng holds them off, giving the Kaplans time to run out the back. They climb the restaurant's pagoda and hide. As Feng finds them, more Star Warriors surround the pagoda. An Order gunman shoots Feng, and despite Wade's efforts to hold on to him, Feng falls off the pagoda. He survives this fall, though. Feng uses the clues he got from the Kaplans to attack Scorpio Guardian Alan Hughes and get more information. His personal servers in China give him the information: Scorpio is in Mission Dolores. The Kaplans come to this conclusion too, with the help of the injured Hughes and his books. The two parties meet at the mission. Feng reveals himself to have played them so well, and orders that they unlock the relic's safe or die. Wolff suddenly appears, surprising Feng. It is revealed that Feng is a traitor to the Order who has created his own separatist group to find the relics. The safe is unlocked to find a jade scorpion much like the one described. Feng proudly claims he will test it for authenticity and continue the relic search himself. He is cut off mid-sentence by Wolff, who shoots him three times. The scorpion is destroyed by Wade; it turned out to be a decoy. The remnants of the Feng's Star Warriors carry their leader's body away, as Wolff says, 'there is nothing left for you anymore.' The Golden Vendetta Feng somehow survived his injuries and retreated to China. After killing 9 people and traveling hundreds of miles, he found the real Scorpio relic. Wolff secretly sets up a chatroom, claiming to be an ally who wants to pay him. Feng agrees to this and goes to meet the 'ally' at night in the deserted streets of Shanghai. Wolff steps out of his car, and Feng is shocked to see his old enemy again. Wolff shoots him twice with his pistol and takes the real Scorpio relic with him. Police later discovered Feng's body in the street. Category:Male Category:Book Villains Category:Traitor Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Murderer Category:Ninjas